1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the process and apparatus for treating petroleum products such as oil or bitumen, and stable high viscosity oil emulsions for viscosity reduction, refinement and separation of emulsions. The process and apparatus are applicable in oil mining and petroleum processing industries, for refining and utilization of oil slurries to enhance the flow of the product through conduction means such as pipelines.
2. Background Art
It has been problematic in the transmission and transfer of petroleum products, derivatives, and hydrocarbon emulsions and the like having high viscosity. The highly viscous mass of such products requires significant energy consuming and complex treatments for cleaning, viscosity reduction, and separating oil emulsion before it can be delivered for further processes.